There's No Goodbye To Us
by AlouCM08
Summary: Beyond the walls of Hogwarts, budding friendships and romances are sprouting up. Including those of Harry, Luna and Draco. Who will ever be the right guy for Luna? The new version of More Than Friends by me :). Read to learn more :).
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and his wizarding world. Warner Bros. and J.K. Rowling owns it. I wish I was her Relative. :(**

**Author's Note: My special thanks to RaiEclipse10 for being my beta reader. Also for her many edits that made this chapter better than it would have been. Thanks again! :D Also, to those who are reading this, this is the remake of my story _More Than Friends. _You will see similar stuff there but I had added more. I've had a complete writer's block so I am remaking it again :). Reviews are always welcome! :D**

* * *

**More than Friends**

**Chapter 1**

Harry was thrashing and rolling in his bed, pain constantly crossing his face. He was panting heavily, with beads of sweat trickling down his distressed features.

"It's all my fault! My fault! Sirius..." he said breathlessly, feeling an overwhelming sense of guilt, despair and anger wash over him.

"Oi, Harry, mate, wake up! Harry wake up!"

"Huh, what?" Harry suddenly woke up from Ron's constant shaking. He grabbed his glasses from the side table and sat up straight, still trying to recover from his dream.

"You were having that dream again, mate." His best-friend pointed out, as he walked back to his own bed.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry," Harry sighed. Ron stared at him unhappily, feeling that an apology wasn't the right line in this moment.

"You don't have to–" the redhead started.

"I think I'll just walk this off," Harry cut him off, giving him a dismissive glance. Ron breathed out and shrugged.

"Ok, suit yourself, Harry, but better watch-out for Filch and Mrs. Norris," Ron reminded him with a yawn, collapsing on his bed. "'Night."

"Yeah, 'night"

Harry stepped out of his bed, took his cloak and went outside. He cautiously went down to the grassy grounds of the Astronomy tower and looked if there was any sign of Filch. Unbeknownst to him, Filch was too busy dozing off in his quarters with his ever-loyal cat, Mrs. Norris, by his side.

It's been a few months since Sirius's death. It has been really tragic for everyone, especially for Harry. Sirius was the closest person he had to a real father and was the sole link he had to the happy past Sirius had shared with his parents. Since his death, Harry has been dreaming that tragic event every night and makes him feel that it was all his fault. That was also one of the reasons why he wanted to leave the Dursleys early and go to the Burrow. He wanted to forget the memories and just be happy with the companion he'll be having there. But every night, it never ceases to remind him of what happened.

When Harry was outside the tower, he looked at the stars and tried to contemplate what had happened.

"The stars are really nice tonight, aren't they?" a soft voice commented. Harry had half a mind to pull out his wand.

"Huh, what?" Harry turned around and saw a dreamy-eyed Luna laying on the grassy grounds of the tower. He blinked twice, trying to find out whether she had arrived first or not. Luna pointed at the stars and then put her hands on her chest, still holding that vague look.

"Come look at the stars with me, Harry," she invited lightly.

"Uh, sure," Harry replied, slowly sitting down beside the wistful girl, his mind preoccupied with his dream when another topic popped in his mind.

"Luna, why are you here?" he wondered out loud.

"I usually sleepwalk so that's why I am here. I just woke up here outside the Astronomy tower and decided to stay and to look at the stars," Luna was now pointing at different stars and constellations. Harry blinked at her.

"And you like sleepwalking?" Harry asked, confused and amused by her simple explanation.

"Oh, yes, I do. It is like exercising at night. That is why I wear shoes when I go to sleep. I am happy when I sleepwalk because I can see other people sleep when I wake up and look at them..." Harry screwed his brain to understand. "Why are you here, Harry?" Luna smiled and looked at him.

"Me? I'm just passing my time and contemplating." Harry fidgeted with his hand.

"What are you contemplating about Harry?" Luna asked

"Just stuff that's happening right now." Harry was now staring at the moon with Luna.

"Are you having that dream again, Harry?" Luna guessed.

"How did you know about that?" Harry was puzzled about her question, and then felt a wave of annoyance at letting a person like her see him in his most vulnerable state.

"As I told you earlier, I sleepwalk. The other day I was sleepwalking and woke up at your bedroom. I quickly went for the door because I might wake you and your friends. But then, I saw you thrashing in your bed and muttering, 'It was all my fault! My fault!'" she explained. Harry felt his irritation escalate to its peak. "I realized that you were dreaming about Sirius so I quickly went to your bed to try to wake you up from your dream, but you just wouldn't budge. So, I sat beside your bed and comforted you. Luckily, you stopped thrashing and you calmed down. I was worried that you would have that dream again so I watched you until early morning... Do you know that the Crumple-Horned Snorcack also hibernates?"

"No, I don't know that they hibernate. But thank you for telling me that," Harry said thoughtfully. He looked up to the sky and back to the girl again. '_How can she change topics so quickly? It's really fascinating,' _he thought. He went back to thinking again and contemplating more. As they were looking back to the sky, Luna kept humming a tune that was familiar to Harry.

"Is that the song that was played during Sirius' funeral?" Harry asked the girl.

"I think it was. My mother always sang that to me when I was a little child. You see, I kept seeing nargles at night. There were just so much of them in my room! When my mother sang that, they seem to go away. She had a lovely voice you see." Luna smiled and stared at the moon.

Harry remembered that he heard that song a few nights ago. Or maybe it was just just his confusion. As they were talking, a rustling sound was heard near the bushes. Harry quickly stood up and took his wand. On the other hand, Luna just sat straight and took her wand calmly. They were both looking fin every directions to see who made that sound. While Luna and Harry were looking at different directions, a spell was shot to Harry.

"Iratus cinn" A voice whispered.

Suddenly, Harry had a weird feeling coursing through his veins. He was suddenly angry. He turned around and saw Lunaat her back. He quickly dragged him up and shot daggers at the blonde.

"Are you alright Harry?" Luna asked with her voice so worried.

"I'm alright. How about you? You're asking me what was wrong? It's you. Stop talking about these Crumple-Horned Snorcack," Harry snapped. "Can we have a normal conversation for once?

"Uhm, Harry, it is a normal conversation. Have you gained interest in them too?"

"Luna, it is not a normal conversation when you talk about that," Harry pointed out emotionlessly. "You always talk of nonsense and those myths and make people believe that it is real." Harry was now furious and stood up. The anger welling up inside him is now releasing itself quickly.

"If that is what you think Harry and I will accept it." Luna now sat up and looked at him calmly. It just made Harry more furious.

" Oh yes. That is what I think. You keep wearing those garbage as your jewelry and you expect people to like you?"

"If that is what you think Harry"

"Absolutely! You are loony. Loony Lovegood!"

"If that is what-"

"Stop saying that! Try to fight back for once! Try to be mad at me!" Harry quickly pulled Luna from the grassy grounds and looked at her intently, still holding her arms. They were now inches apart. Luna was shocked and tears were now falling from her eyes.

" What do you want me to say Harry?What? I'm sorry for being like this? For being Loony? Do you think I'm okay with being called Loony? Well I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"I uhm-" Suddenly, he felt a tug in his stomach and the anger wasjed away. Harry now loosened the grip from her arms and looked ashamed.

"Look at these Harry, look at it!" Luna took her arms from Harry and took off her cloak and folded her sleeves and showed healed wounds saying, "Mom I miss you" on both sides of her arms. There were also healed wounds on her wrists. Harry was shocked and felt remorse. He fingered her wounds. Luna took her arms away and folded back her sleeves and cried again.

"Luna I-"

"Do you know why I made those? I wanted to feel the pain. I wanted to feel something. I even tried to killed myself, twice. I always felt that it was always my fault that I didn't do anything. She died in front of me and I didn't do anything. Anything!" Luna dropped down in tears and looked at him. Harry crouched down and held her tight for several minutes until she was all right.

"I'm sorry Luna. I really am. I don't know why I said that. I-" Luna took away his arms and looked at him with anger.

"Save it, Harry," she spat out. "I thought you were different. I thought we were the same. We were always judged from what we look outside and what people see. But I was wrong. You are just like them. You judge without knowing first!"

"Luna, I-" Harry looked at Luna with pleading eyes but she was still looking at him with anger.

"Just save it Harry. Save it. Forget about everything that happened tonight and I'll forget it too." Luna stood up, took her cloak and headed away.

"But Luna, I don't want to forget!" Harry followed Luna until they reached a door. They were now in front of the Ravenclaw common room. The Ravenclaw door had no handle and no keyhole: Nothing but a plain expanse of aged wood, and a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle.

"Luna, I am really really-" Harry took her arms and begged her.

"Harry, I have to go now. I told you, just forget about it and I'll forget too." Luna quickly went inside the door leaving Harry behind. He never told her that when she comforted him the other night, he felt something warm and strange flowing throughout his body and made him feel calm and secure.

"Good thing that bloody spell worked like a charm."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope you review it! :D Chapter 2 will be uploaded tomorrow :).**

**AN: The spell "Iratus cinn" was made up by me :). It's a Latin and Gaelic word for anger increase :).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own HArry Potter and his wizarding world. Lovely J.K. Rowling owns them :).**

**AN: So here's chapter 2 :). I hope you liked it! Please please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The following morning, Harry woke up with a dull headache. He was still remembering the talk with Luna and couldn't get it off his head. At the Great Hall, Harry's green eyes scanned the large room, looking for the familiar, dirty-blonde haired Ravenclaw. Failing miserably, he began poking his food with a frown. Ron and Hermione noticed how downcast he was and tried to talk to him.

"Oi 'Arry, wha' happen 'oo you lash nigh'? You loo' a bit shad?" Ron commented thickly, his mouth filled with eggs and other mashed food.

"Huh, nothing. Just walked outside and skipped some rocks by the lake." Harry said, looking at his food.

"Are you sure Harry? You really look sad. Is there something wrong?" Hermione peered through the book she was reading and looked at Harry with her 'we-really-care-for-you' eyes.

"Really, I'm fine. I'm just tired from my lack of sleep last night," Harry said plainly and tried to put on a smile for Hermione.

He was playing with his food when he glanced at the great oak doors and saw Luna coming in and walking towards the Ravenclaw table. She was wearing her usual butterbeer necklace and radishlike earrings and has now added a new accessory: a chocolate frog box headband. _I think she's wearing this just to annoy me_, Harry thought with a grimace. Luna sat down and greeted her fellow Ravenclaw classmates. Harry quickly stood up and headed off towards the Ravenclaw table.

"Where are you going Harry?" Hermione rose and looked at him blankly as she put down the book she was reading.

"I have to talk to someone. I'll see you guys later!" said Harry quickly.

Hermione sat down with a disapproving look and continued on reading. When Harry went to the Ravenclaw table, suprised looks followed him. He brushed them off and continued walked towards Luna.

"Good morning, Luna," Harry said feebly.

"Good morning, Harry." Luna turned around and saw Harry fidgeting with his hands and looking at her.

"Can we talk?" Harry suddenly found the floor very interesting.

"Sure, Harry." Luna gave him her dreamy eyed look.

"About yesterday... Look, Luna, I'm really sorry for what happened last night. I really did not mean any of it. I don't know what got into me," Harry apologized, his word coming out at top speed. Luna put down the Quibbler she was about to read, stood up and gave Harry a plain look.

"I don't remember anything about us talking last night Harry." Luna uttered. Harry was shock and then his green eyes widened with pleading.

"Luna! Just please forgive me!" Harry begged and pleaded. He even knelt down in front of her. The blonde looked at him with her dreamy demeanor and stood quite still. From their sides, several students were now looking at them and whispering.

"Harry, I did not tell you to feel angry at me and I did not tell you to say those words to me. You decided to do say what you feel about my beliefs and I accept that." Luna sighed. Harry bit his lip, trying to prevent himself from spitting out another offensive comment.

"Luna, please just forgive me. I really –" before Harry could continue, Luna quickly cut her off.

"Harry, you do not have to say sorry for what you feel. Also, I do not need your remorse. You are just like the people who judge you. You only look what's outside." The last words of Luna stung Harry. The small conversation they were having earlier had now turned into a drama that every house table are watching. From afar, Draco snickered and laughed.

"I did that my friends. I made that drama. Thank me for the wonderful show we're having this morning." Draco grinned as he whispered it to his friends. But sadly, professor Dumbledore was not happy. He stood up from his table and walked slowly to the two students who were having a fit.

"Luna! I'm really sorry! I-"

"Mr. Potter and Ms. Lovegood, would you like to continue your conversation in front of us or do you want to continue it outside?" Professor Dumbledore calmly said. The two were shocked and embarrassed. This was not what Harry wanted. Luna was the first one of the two to answer professor Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore, we're really sorry for what we have done. We assure you that this thing will never happen again. This conversation of Harry and I is over. The wrackspurts have just befuddled our minds for a while." Luna dismissed the conversation and looked at a spot on the floor. Harry opened his mouth to try to say something more but then thought of it and then closed his mouth again. Professor Dumbledore calmly went back to his chair and continued eating. Harry, defeated, sadly left Luna and went to wait for his first class. Luna sat down and continued to scan the Quibbler she had abandoned earlier.

"It was quite a show Draco. Quite a show indeed." Blaise clapped his friend's shoulder and laughed.

"Why thank you Blaise." Draco bowed and laughed.

* * *

The rest of his classes was a disaster. At potions, he could not concentrate on his potion so it turned into something different and exploded, leaving the rest of the students near him covered in soots.

"Still thinking of your love quarrel with loony, eh Potter?" Malfoy jeered with his familiar smirk while he was cleaning his robe.

"Bugger off Malfoy," said Harry with gritted teeth, making an effort to try to keep his calm. Professor Slughorn walked to their way and looked at Harry's cauldron.

"Tsk tsk. I am very disappointed at you Harry. You messed your potion up. Please do better next time. I expected of you more. Your mother would have been sad if she saw this." The professor said with a hint of sadness. He then scribbled down notes on his parchment and went to another student. Harry sadly cleaned up the mess with Malfoy mocking him all the way.

At Charms, he tried to levitate his pewter cauldron but it quickly fell into Professor Flitwick's head with a thud. As the morning and afternoon passed by, Harry still could not take off his mind of Luna and the incident. He also ran across a lot of jeers from Slytherin which made him more furious. Come dinner time, Harry only ate a couple of spoonfuls of pie and then started to play with his food not knowing that Ron and Hermione were watching him.

"Harry, what happened to you and Luna this morning? Was this why you were not in the mood this morning?" Hermione asked, her tone similar that to a mother's.

"Yeah, it was," Harry confessed, feeling downhearted. "You see last night, while I was walking outside the Astronomy tower, I kinda saw Luna there. We talked and we heard a rustle in the nearby bushes. We looked for what caused it and suddenly, anger just welled up inside me. I was suddenly mad at Luna and we sorta got into a fight. I said pretty mean stuff which I really did not mean to say! Really! I don't even know what got into me." Harry let his head collide with the table with another satisfying thud.

"You said she was loony and said other stuff about how she looks?" Hermione said knowingly.

"Yes." Harry banged his head a few times on the table and muttered to himself, "I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't. I shouldn't."

"'Arry, 'oo jush' tol' her wha' you fee'.You can't help ee' tha' she'sh loony mate. She'sh practicawy mental." Ron said flatly and patted his back. Apparently he was eating corn and kernels of it are flying towards the ground near Harry. Ron then shot out of his seat, the food in his mouth gone.

"Ow! Wha did I do?" he demanded from Hermione, who had taken the courtesy of stepping ever-so-lightly on Ron's foot.

"She is not loony and she is not mental Ron." Harry raised his head and looked at him with livid eyes.

"Harry, we do not think she is loony. Right, Ron?"

"Huh, wha? Oh yeah, right!" the red head grumbled, plopping back down on his seat.

"But Harry, that was really mean of you to say that." Hermione paused. "And –"

"But I didn't mean it! Really!" Harry now sat up and looked at Hermione with pleading eyes.

"Wait. Let me finish Harry. As I was saying, it was really mean of you to say that. We should understand her feelings. I know she's a bit..._eccentric_...but she's still a girl. Now I'm trying to understand and accept her quite a bit. We shouldn't judge her. Especially you Harry. Like you, she was also judged at an early age. Like you, her mother also died. The only difference is that she still has a father and she saw her mother's death right before her eyes. Well, you also saw yours but still, you were too young and her, she already had a mind of hers."

Harry thought of what Hermione said. All of the things she said was right. In his mind, he was punishing himself. _You're so stupid Harry for telling Luna that. Why did you even say that to her? _his mind reprimanded.

"I thought about what you said and you are right. I made up my mind. I'm going to ask her to forgive me if it's the last thing I'll do," Harry said with an air of finality.

"Good for you Harry!" Ron and Hermione said in unison.

"But wait a minute," Hermione cut the cheering fest for a while. "You said you suddenly felt something inside you that made you angry right?"

"Yep"

"But it wasn't there before you heard the rustle?"

"Yes again. Why Hermione?"asked Harry with a bit of confusion.

"It's just a guess but I think you were hit by a curse to make you angry. Someone who hates you might have done it." said Hermione seriously. Harry considered it and thought for a while.

"Maybe I did get hit by a spell. But the suspect might wait for a while. I have to make up things with Luna first." Harry was determined to reconcile with Luna.

"We'll be there along the way mate. And we'll find out the bloke who shot you with that spell." Ron said reassuringly. While they were talking, Ginny and Neville came to their side of the table.

"Hey there," Neville and Ginny, fellow Gryffindors, greeted cheerfully. "What's up?"

"Perfect!" Harry said. "Neville, Ginny, I need your help," he said seriously. The pair exchanged looks and nodded determinedly.

"Sure Harry! We would love to help you!" Neville and Ginny gladly said. So, Neville and Luna scooted over to where the trio was seating and listened intently at Harry.

"So guys, this is what we will do..."

* * *

**So that ends chapter 2! :) What will be Harry's plan to say sorry to Luna? And will they ever find out who shot that spell? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and his Wizarding world. Joanne Rowling owns them.**

**AN: So hello everyone! :D This is chapter 3 :). Please review! :( I only got like 2 reviews :(. Reviewing encourages me to write more. It also helps me what to write next. So please, review!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

"So guys, you all know what to do?" Harry asked anxiously, his green eyes staring at them desperately.

"Yes, Harry. For the 5th time, we all know what to do. Don't get worried mate. Ginny is an expert on acting and she will easily convice Luna." Ron's voice contained the merest hint of brotherly pride and reassurance.

"If you say so Ron. Ok, let's go to our places now." They nodded and headed to their designated areas:Harry and Neville in the forest; Ron and Hermione outside Hagrid's cabin and Ginny outside the great hall.

"In three, two, one...showtime!" Harry muttered.

Covered in sweat and tears, Ginny dashed through the great hall and scanned her eyes until she saw a familiar blonde with a treacle tart on-hand. She made a mad dash to the fair-haired woman until she reached her.

"Luna, I d-d-desperately need your h-help," Ginny stammered, her tone distressed.

"What is the matter Ginny?" Luna asked. Her dreamy look was now turned into full concern.

"Luna! I can't find Neville! Please help me! It's like this. We were playing in the Forbidden forest. And then, I dropped my necklace somewhere. So, we split our ways to cover more area. I told him that if we couldn't find it in 15 minutes, we would go back outside Harid's cabin. Now 15 minutes have passed and then I went outside Hagrid's cabin since I couldn't find it. It's been 30 minutes since I was waiting and Neville hasn't come out yet!" Ginny launched herself forward and shed tears.

"Oh yes Ginny! I will help you! Let's go now before the Nargles and Wrackspurts come to him first!" The two dashed to Hagrid's cabin and saw Ron and Hermione waiting for them.

"I had to ask everyone I trusted for help!" Ginny said sadly. "Okay, everyone's here, why don't we –"

"– Ginny, where's Harry?" Ron asked blankly.

"I – I couldn't find him. And I didn't have much time on my hands to look."

"True," Hermione agreed with a nod. "Okay, guys, here's what we'll do. Luna and Ginny'll go together. Ron and I'll partner up. If you find Neville, shoot two green sparks. I'm sure you have your wands ready. Find Ginny's necklace, shoot one green spark. Any dangers, shoot a red. We'll meet back here in 30 minutes, got it?"

All three nodded.

"Beware of Nargles and Wrackspurts, Ronald and Hermione." Luna reminded, before going off to the left side of Hagrid's Cabin.

"Yeah, sure Luna." Ron answered.

Luna and Ginny were the first one to go inside the Forbidden Forest. Luna didn't know that Hermione and Ron were following them.

"This is going to be fun, I tell you Hermione." Ron smiled.

* * *

Deeper and deeper in the forest they went. Every nook and cranny they saw, they searched for Neville and the necklace until Luna heard a quaint voice.

"Ginny, I found your necklace. Ginny!"

It must be Neville, Luna thought. "Ginny, I heard Neville's voice! Ginny!" Luna beamed.

But Ginny was nowhere in sight. Luna looked worried but decided that she will find Neville for her. Luna went to the place of where he heard Neville's voice until she reached a different place of the forbidden forest. It was covered with clean cut grass, different floweres and a large smooth boulder. There, Neville was standing and shouting.

"Ginny, I found your necklace. Ginny?"

"Oh Neville! It is you! Ginny was so worried!" Luna bounded towards him and gave him a big hug. "We should shoot green sparks now because I found you Neville!" Luna said gleefuly.

"No need, Luna. I'm fine. Guys, Luna's here now!" Neville smiled.

"What are you talking about Neville?" Luna was puzzled. Neville just smiled and slowly took away Luna's arms from him. SLowly, Ginny, Hermione and Ron started coming out behind the trees. At that, Neville slowly walked towards the lot and behind him, a smiling Harry Potter showed himself and walked towards Luna.

"Hi, Luna." Harry beamed. He combed his hair whilst walking and stopped when e was a few feet away.

"What's going on here?" Luna was now confused.

"We're really sorry Luna but we're just so sick of Harry moping around all the time. You'll understand it later when Harry explains it." Hermione carefully picked out her words and then gave her an assuring smile.

"I'm sorry Luna but you two have too really fix this." Ginny approached her and hugged her quickly. The 4 then bade goodbye to their friends.

"Bye, mate! We'll be waiting for you at the common room. Oh yeah, and Luna, it was all Harry's plan. Not us." Ron gave them a two thumbs up and slowly, they faded away through the trees and foliage.

"You want to sit down?" Harry asked.

"Sure." They sat down in the soft grass facing each other.

"Luna, before you say anything, I just want to tell you again that I am really really sorry for what I had said. I did not intend to hurt you at all." Harry pleaded.

"If you really didn't mean it, where did it all come from?" Luna questioned him.

"Uhm, I guess it came from my stress and self hatred. I regret that I didn't save Sirius...do you forgive me now?" Harry was hoping to see her usual smile and he was not failed. Slowly, a huge smile appeared on Luna's face.

"Okay, I forgive you. In one condition." Luna beamed.

"Thank you! Thank you! thank you!" Harry hugged her and she returned it too. The hug seemed to last for minutes until Harry broke away, feeling strangely warm and calm.

"So uhm, thanks again... So, what is the condition you want?" Harry asked and went by his side.

"I want to start all over again." Luna smiled with her dreamy voice.

"Sure. Hi I'm Harry Potter. The boy who lived and marked for death." He stuck his hand out and smiled.

"Luna Lovegood. Loony to the rest of Hogwarts and to the wizarding world." Luna shook his hands with glee.

"Are you hungry?" Harry asked

"Famished." Luna said with her dreamy voice. Slowly, they stood up and walked through the forest hand in hand and went to the kitchen. When they reached the kitchen and asked the elves for some food, the elves were happy to oblige.

"Anything for Mr. Potter and her love." One of the older house elves croaked and eyed their hands. Harry looked at their hands was surprised and he broke away.

"Oh no! We're just friends." Harry reasoned. The elves just smiled and started to cook food. The two eagerly ate the food and bade goodbye to the elves. Harry escorted Luna not knowing that between their journey that they were walking hand in hand. They reached the Ravenclaw tower and Luna took away her hand. Harry suddenly felt the breeze of cold air in his hand.

"I'll go on from here now Harry. Good night!" Luna smiled and went inside the tower.

"Good night Luna." Harry smiled and went away holding his hand trying to feel warm.

.

.

.

"Bloody Potter. He'll get his time." A voice said from afar and walked off.

* * *

**AN: By the way, thank you those who alerted for my story. Do review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and his wizarding world. All of the characters and settings used are owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers and Warner bros.**

**AN: Well hello there! :D This is chapter 5 :D. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Please review! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Harry arrived at the Gryffindor common room and saw Ron dozing off in one of the squashy armchairs and Hermione perusing _Hogwarts: A History _again in an armchair near the fireplace. They were now in their pyjamas and was clearly ready to sleep.

"Hey Hermione." Harry grinned.

"Hi Harry." Hermione said with a yawn as she peered through her books and saw Harry smiling goofily and holding his hands. Harry pulled an armchair and sat down beside the brunette.

"So, Luna forgave you?" Hermione asked as she put down her book on her lap and looked at Harry.

"Yes she did Hermione." Harry beamed.

"Good for you Harry!" Hermione's lips curved upward and hugged Harry. "We were just so worried for you yesterday." She added in.

"I'm sorry for yesterday 'Mione. I also thank you and the others for helping me. I couldn't have done it without you guys." Harry returned the warm hug.

"Oh you're welcome Harry. What are friends for right?" Hermione mentioned as they pulled their hug away. She then took the book from her lap and continued reading. Harry's mind now wandered again to the time when they held hands. The smooth and supple hands of Luna were very different from Harry's rough and calloused hands. He could still remember the warmth and then the sudden shock of energy that went all throughout his body which he missed a lot. The silence except for Ron's snores lingered for about an hour until Hermione broke it.

"Uhm, Harry, why are you still holding your hands?" Hermione asked.

"Huh, what?" Harry broke his train of thought.

"Your hands Harry" Hermione pointed to Harry's clasped hands. "Why are you still holding it? Is it stuck? Do you need me to help you?" Hermione extracted her wand from her pocket and pointed at his hands.

"Uhm, oh... No!" Harry looked at his clasped hands and realized that he was still holding it. Quickly, he took one hand away into his pocket and the other was now rubbing the back of his head.

"It's not stuck Hermione but thanks for the concern...I uhm...It was cold outside and my hands were freezing. I didn't notice that I was still holding it...but I guess you noticed it before me. Thanks again." Harry lied. He was now tense for his bestfriend's reaction.

"Well...okay... And you're welcome Harry." Hermione smiled and put her wand back again in her pocket. She was was skeptical about what was happening. She was on the verge of asking him another question but she just shrugged it off when she carefully thought of it again. _Him and Luna, holding hands? Imposible... But can it really happen? _She thought.

"(Yawn), I'm going to bed now." Hermione mumbled as she stood up.

"Me too. (Yawn)" Harry said. He was relieved that she did not ask him more questions.

"Better wake Ron up." Hermione pointed with her thumb behind them.

"Okay" Harry quickly said. He stood up, stretched and walked off to where Ron was sleeping. "Ron, wake up. Ron, Ron wake up," Harry shook him and shook him but still, he wouldn't open his eyes. So, Harry had an idea. "RON! WAKE UP!" He shouted in his ear and shook him violently.

"I didn't do it mum! Fred and George ate it! I uhm...oh." Ron quickly plead. When he got his mind screwed up again, he saw a satisfied Harry and a content Hermione looking at him.

"Finally, you woke up." Harry grinned.

"Sorry. Mum dream." Ron muttered.

"I'm going to bed now," Hermione said as she walked to the door of the girls dormitory. "Good night guys." With one last look, Hermione turned her head around, grinned, and walked away.

"So, did loo- I mean Luna forgive you?" Ron nudged Harry as he was fluffing up the pillows of the cushion and smiled his goofy smile.

"Yeah she did Ron." Harry beamed. The two went upstairs and went to their four poster bedroom. As Harry went inside the lavatory, Ron went to his bed and tucked himself and ready to sleep. After a few minutes, Harry went out and was now wearing a white shirt and red pyjamas. He put his wand and glasses on a side table near his bed and tucked himself.

"Good night mate. (Yawn)" Ron mumbled and was quickly off to sleep.

"G'night." Harry murmured and was off to sleep.

That morning, Harry was off in a good mood. He whistled with a happy tune as he was fixing his bed. His roommates especially noticed it. All of his roommates know about the little "love fight" of him and Luna from the other day. Actually, it was an understatement. Thanks to the breakfast event, almost all of students know about the fight.

"Loon- I mean Luna forgave him already?" Dean asked out of the blue while fixing his bed.

"(Yawn) Yes she did. Yesterday." Ron said matter-of-factly while stretching his hands. The three boys were now fixing their beds while Seamus was taking a bath. Neville already left to go to the Great Hall. After all their morning routines, each one started to descend to the Great Hall.

Harry reached the Great Hall and saw his friends already eating. He then saw a blond girl sitting beside Ginny clad in blue and gray. Luna, he thought. Harry quickly made his way to the table and sat beside his best friends adjacent the two fifth year girls.

"Hi Luna." Harry gave her a weak smile.

"Good morning Harry." Luna uttered with her signature dreamy voice.

"Why aren't you sitting at the Ravenclaw table?" Harry asked the blond girl eating pancakes.

"You don't want me in here? I'll just goback there if you want to..." Luna inquired as she stood up and carried her plate. Harry quickly stood up, took her plate and tugged Luna's arm.

"No,no. I want you here. I'm more than glad that you're here," Harry motioned for her to sit down again and set her plate down once again. "I'm just wondering why aren't you sitting there." Harry pointed with his thumb at the back and sat down again.

"It's because the others are taunting her there," Ginny chimed and continued talking." And some of the students that are in terms with Luna are not yet here in the great hall. That's why I asked her to sit here with us." She continued eating and the other two started eating again. While munching down on the food, he snuck a few secretive glances at Luna. Luna noticed him and she grinned. Embarrassed at what he was doing, he smiled awkwardly at her and suddenly found his plate very interesting.

"Hey Potter, you and loony already made up?" Malfoy jeered while his group of his friends snickered. They were on purposely passing the Gryffindor table just to annoy them.

"Yeah. So what Malfoy?" Harry said curtly.

"Aww, I was having fun with your little love fight Potter." Malfoy jeered.

"It's alright Draco. I'm sorry if you're not having fun anymore. Do you want to go Nargle hunting instead? It's much more amusing as I can say." Luna said with her vague voice and look.

"Whatever Lovegood. Those bloody things don't exist. Standing beside you just makes me feel I'm going to get your weirdness on me." He shuddered at the thought and went away with his cronies.

"Are you alright Luna?" Harry smiled politely.

"Yes I am rather well. I was just telling the truth you know. Hunting nargles are really fun you know." Luna said matter-of-factly. The two just smiled at each other and started to chat.

In the Slytherin table, Malfoy was looking at them. He was really infuriated and surprised that Luna could talk back. Deep inside of him, there was a part of him that was hurt a bit by Luna's words and actions. So, he just shrugged the feelings off and eyed them menacingly and started munching on some toast.

* * *

**AN: So that ends chapter 5! :D Please review! :D Or do you want to be Bat-bogeyed by professor Snape? I warned you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and his whole wizarding world. The great J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. owns it. I'm just messin' with it :D... I wish I was her relative. :(**

**Author's Note: This chapter is a little bit fluffy. Oh yeah, there's a part here where I ripped off from the HBP book. You'll notice it when you read it. :) So please review! Please!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Weeks passed by and soon, the two teenagers became very close friends. In their spare time, they would either spend it studying, hanging out with their friends or with each other. They would either have a picnic at the lake, study together in the library or go to their special place in the forbidden forest. It was special for Harry because this is the place where she forgave him.

The two also told each other their secrets. Secrets that they would not have the courage to tell others except each other. They would talk for hours outside the astronomy tower and never even care about the time. After their every meeting, he would escort her to the Ravenclaw and bade goodbye. Their friends seem to notice that the two are spending a lot of time with each other. But, what they would always do is just brush away their thought. Harry likes Luna? Impossible.

Harry wanted to spend more time with her. And apparently, hold her hands. He would make up silly but reasonable for him excuses just to spend time or hold hands with her. He would whisk her away to some place and they would be there for hours and hours away. After each meetings, Harry would escort her to the Ravenclaw Tower, kiss her cheeks and bade goodbye. This would be the routine every time they would part away. He always missed her warm hands when they would part away. Surprisingly Luna never complains. She just lets him do it when he does that. When each one would be sad or angry, the other one would know just what to do.

One starry Friday night, the two went to their special place in the forbidden forest. They were lying on the soft grass and were looking at the stars. Luna's head was on top of Harry's stomach.

"Luna, do you ever dream of your mother?...Does the pain ever go away?" Harry asked out of the blue while pointing at a star some distance away. Luna looked up at him and smiled with her vague look.

"You're dreaming about it again?" Luna guessed as she puts down her hands on top of her stomach.

"Yeah. Other nights I would see it all over again." Harry confessed.

"It's okay Harry," Luna softly said as she puts her hand in his. " I dream of her sometimes. In my dreams, I could still see the last time she was smiling and waving at me," Luna sighed and gave him a weak smile. " The pain never goes away but it gets better in time." Silence lingered for several minutes. Unable to hold back his emotions, small tears were now dripping from Harry's eyes.

"Sometimes I wish that I could see him and talk to him for the last time. Tell him I'm sorry for not following him." Harry sighed as he brushed a tear from his left eye. Luna sat up and pulled Harry into her embrace.

"It's ok Harry. We all want to do that. I know that you'll see him again one day, just as I'll see my mother again. Don't you remember the veil and the voices? And all the ghosts at Hogwarts? Death is just the beginning of a new adventure," Luna gave her a reassuring smile. "A great adventure that even You-Know-Who couldn't even manage to do. Only the brave and the ready ones can face it whole-heartedly." She added. Harry had never thought about life and death before in such a way. To him it was always black and white. Off and on. Now, it was different.

She rocked him until his small tears and sobs pulled away a bit from the hug. "Thank you." He whispered and gave her a weak smile.

"No problem Harry." Luna grinned.

"Now you assume that I am a cry baby now." Harry chuckled.

"Oh no I don't think of you like that." Luna chuckled with him. The laugh ended and soon, Harry looked intently at her eyes and soon his lips curved upward. He noticed her silver orbs shining beautifully against the light of the moon. He stroke the curves of her face and grinned.

"Your eyes look beautiful Luna." Harry said as if in a daze. He moved in closer until their lips touched. For some other people, the first kiss with their love was like a firework. But to him, it was a full blown Weasley's Wildfire Whiz Bang firework. He never felt like this with Cho. Luna was shocked and tried to pull away but Harry continued to move her way and soon, Luna relaxed in his arms.

"Ok this is getting icky and downright weird." Ron said as he was leaning on a sturdy tree. The two quickly pulled away and looked at each other akwardly. Harry then shot daggers at Ron.

"Since when have you been here Ron?" Harry asked furiously.

"Since you two hugged each other." Ron said as he was walking. Luna squeezed his hand gently and Harry looked at her. She was smiling. And soon, he calmed down.

"How come we didn't notice you?" Harry was now calmer as he asked the question.

"That's not surprising. You and Luna were in your own world. You-Know-Who himself could have walked in and you wouldn't have noticed I imagine," Ron said as he helped harry and Luna stand up. "Well that was a nice way to appreciate Luna's beautiful eyes " Ron chuckled. The two were embarrassed and Harry was a bit flustered. He folded his arms and looked at Ron.

"What do you want?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore's calling for you. He wants to talk to you about your lessons. Oh and Luna, professor Flitwick's calling for you." Ron mentioned as he was walking to a nearby tree and signaling them to hurry up. Harry was reluctant to go but it was Dumbledore who was calling for him.

"Well that was an interesting way to appreciate someone's eyes." Luna said with her dreamy voice.

"Uhm...yeah. Sorry my emotions just got the best of me."

"It's alright. You don't need to say sorry Harry."

The two quickly followed Ron as he was walking rather quickly. When they reached Hagrid's cabin, the tree bade each other goodbye and headed their own way.

Harry knocked.

"Come in," said Dumbledore s voice.

"Good evening, sir," said Harry, walking into the headmaster's office.

"Ah, good evening, Harry. Sit down," said Dumbledore, smiling.

"You must have been busy!"

"Er," began Harry awkwardly, but Dumbledore did not look too stern. If you call spending time with Luna busy, then yes professor. I am a very busy person. He thought.

He now looked around surreptitiously for some indication of what Dumbledore was planning to do with him this evening. The circular office looked just as it always did; the delicate silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, puffing smoke and whirring; portraits of previous headmasters and headmistresses dozed in their frames, and Dumbledore's magnificent phoenix, Fawkes, stood on his perch behind the door, watching Harry with bright interest. It did not even look as though Dumbledore had cleared a space for dueling practice.

"So, Harry," said Dumbledore, in a businesslike voice. "You have been wondering, I am sure, what I have planned for you during these — for want of a better word — lessons?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, I have decided that it is time, now that you know what prompted Lord Voldemort to try and kill you fifteen years ago, for you to be given certain information." There was a pause.

"You said, at the end of last term, you were going to tell me everything," said Harry. It was hard to keep a note of accusation from his voice. "Sir," he added.

"And so I did," said Dumbledore placidly. "I told you everything I know. From this point forth, we shall be leaving the firm foundation of fact and journeying together through the murky marshes of memory into thickets of wildest guesswork. From here on in, Harry, I may be as woefully wrong as Humphrey Belcher, who believed the time was ripe for a cheese cauldron."

"But you think you're right?" said Harry.

"Naturally I do, but as I have already proven to you, I make mistakes like the next man. In fact, being — forgive me — rather cleverer than most men, my mistakes tend to be correspondingly huger."

"Sir," said Harry tentatively, "does what you're going to tell me have anything to do with the prophecy? Will it help me . . . survive?"

"It has a very great deal to do with the prophecy," said Dumbledore, as casually as if Harry had asked him about the next days weather, "and I certainly hope that it will help you to survive,."

Dumbledore got to his feet and walked around the desk, past Harry, who turned eagerly in his seat to watch Dumbledore bending over the cabinet beside the door. When Dumbledore straightened up, he was holding a familiar shallow stone basin etched with odd markings around its rim. He placed the Pensieve on the desk in front of Harry.

"You look worried."

Harry had indeed been eyeing the Pensieve with some apprehension. His previous experiences with the odd device that stored and revealed thoughts and memories, though highly instructive, had also been uncomfortable. The last time he had disturbed its contents, he had seen much more than he would have wished. But Dumbledore was smiling.

"This time, you enter the Pensieve with me . . . and, even more unusually, with permission."

"Where are we going, sir?"

"For a trip down Bob Ogden's memory lane," said Dumbledore, pulling from his pocket a crystal bottle containing a swirling silvery-white substance.

"Who was Bob Ogden?"

"He was employed by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," said Dumbledore. "He died some time ago, but not before I had tracked him down and persuaded him to confide these recollections to me. We are about to accompany him on a visit he made in the course of his duties. If you will stand, Harry ..."

But Dumbledore was having difficulty pulling out the stopper of the crystal bottle: His injured hand seemed stiff and painful.

"Shall —shall I, sir?"

"No matter, Harry —"

Dumbledore pointed his wand at the bottle and the cork flew out.

"Sir — how did you injure your hand?" Harry asked again, look ing at the blackened fingers with a mixture of revulsion and pity.

"Now is not the moment for that story, Harry. Not yet. We have an appointment with Bob Ogden."

Dumbledore tipped the silvery contents of the bottle into the Pensieve, where they swirled and shimmered, neither liquid nor gas. "After you," said Dumbledore, gesturing toward the bowl. Harry bent forward, took a deep breath, and plunged his face into the silvery substance.

"Professor Flitwick?" Luna asked.

"Ah yes Luna. Come on in." Professor Flitwick montioned for her to sit down from his desk in front of the room. Luna made herself comfortable by sitting on a chair in front of Professor Flitwick's desk and hummed her favorite song.

"Are you wondering why I called for you?" Professor Flitwick asked as he was grading the last parchment of the assignments given to him.

"Yes professor."

"To tell you, I was wondering if you could help me tutor a student. He keeps on missing my subjects and I want him to learn. Also, this will serve for him as a lesson and a detention." Professor Flitwick stood up and went in front of her.

"Not to be rude sir, but why me? There are others that are way more better than me." Luna inquired. Seeing as she was not really the type of girl who's oozing with confidence with herself and her teaching skills, professor Flitwick immediately thought that she would decline.

"I chose you because for me, you are the smartest Ravenclaw 5th year student even though you do not show it that much. You are very much advanced in knowledge when it comes to Charms. Also, I think that you are the only one that he will cooperate with. I know that he is not in good terms with others so I chose you." Professor Flitwick pointed out. The scraggly blond haired girl thought for a while. Finally she made her decision.

"Okay professor. I agree." She said placidly. The professor's lips curved upward and clasped his hands. "So who is he? The one I'm going to teach?"

"Draco Malfoy. Sixth year Slytherin. I think you know him..." Professor Flitwick mentioned as he was returning back to his desks.

"WHAT?! NO!"

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing and please do review! I would like to hear from you! PLEASE! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and his whole wizarding world. J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. owns it. I'm just messin' with it :D. I wish I was her relative. :(

**Author's Note**: Sorry if I cannot update that often! It's just that I am in college right now. But I will do my best. As for my other fanfic, I am doing my best to write it every time I have a break or free time. Please bear with me :). To make up, this chapter is quite long :). Enjoy!

* * *

**More than Friends**

**Chapter 6**

"WHAT?! NO!" The two howled the same time. Apparently, Draco arrived just in time to hear the conversation. Standing in front of the doorway, stone faced, Draco dropped his quill, parchment and book and hurried off to Professor Flitwick's side.

"Draco, you're here... And you're late." Professor Flitwick said nonchalantly as he looked at his clock.

"I thought that you will be my tutor! Not her!" Draco pointed at Luna as if he saw something disgusting. Luna was shocked at the thought but contained herself.

"Profesor, it is impossible to teach someone who will not accept the lessons being given to him." Luna replied.

"Oh but you promised Luna."

"Right! She can't teach me because she's a 5th year. Besides she's loony." Draco reasoned.

"Draco, this is your punishment for always being late and missing my classes. Also, I have a lot of things in my hands. I cannot teach you."

"But I have a reason!" Draco put his hands firmly on the table and looked at the professor with unwavering gaze.

"Well what is your reason Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Flitwick looked back.

_I'm fixing something in the Room of Requirement and I'm planning to kill professor Dumbledore_. He thought. Seeing as he will not tell what is really happening and that his teacher will unlikely believe it, he just said the first thing in his mind. "Nothing," He sighed in resignation. "But she can't possibly my tutor!" He quickly added.

"Yes she can possibly be your tutor Mr. Malfoy. She is a brilliant student and she already promised me that she will accept it." Professor Flitwick looked at Luna and grinned. Luna pouted and folded her arms.

"...Fine. I agree." Luna mumbled.

"But, but.." Draco started reasoning again.

"No buts Mr. Malfoy. This is the price you will pay for missing my classes. Don't worry. You'll be fine with her. Luna is a very brilliant girl. " Professor Flitwick assured.

"When will this end professor?" Luna asked, hoping it would only be for 1 night.

"Since it's the last week of September.." Professor Flitwick thought for a while."..So it will be until the last week of the last week of November."

"Two months!" Draco and Luna shrieked.

"Yes two months. It will be longer if you don't behave well," Professor Flitwick shook his pointer finger. "And Luna, it's alright. If he hurts you physically or verbally, just tell me."

Draco paced around the room and thought the situation through. If I don't cooperate, this situation will only last longer. If I do cooperate, my plan to fix the cabinet will be hampered. He thought.

"...Okay. I agree." Draco said, bemused.

"Thank you Draco. You finally agreed." Professor Flitwick's lips curved upward.

"So when do we start professor?"

"Tomorrow evening. I just wanted to inform you two so you wouldn't be so shocked. I didn't think that you would take it that hard." Professor Flitwick sat down. Draco continued on thinking and went to a nearby chair and thought. While thinking, he was suddenly disturbed by a tap in his shoulder.

"..Draco, Draco, Draco.." Luna began.

"Huh, what?" Draco turned around and saw Luna carrying the things he dropped a while ago as he was dashing to professor Flitwick.

"You dropped these earlier." Luna handed his things. Draco was shocked that someone would do something good to him. Trying to hide his feelings, he quickly retrieved his things from her and held it tight.

"Yeah whatever Lovegood. You could go away now." Draco said nonchalantly.

"You are being rather rude you know. A simple thank you would have been enough." She pointed out as she sat back to her original place in front.

"Oh yeah, you two could go now. Just tell me about your progress. " Professor looked at the two as he was fixing his things.

"Yes professor." The two said as they stood up and leave the place. They could make a great couple if they didn't fight that much. He thought.

"Don't ever tell this to anyone Lovegood." He hissed and looked at her, eyes unwavering. They were walking together quickly from the room. He was getting nervous for Luna wasn't answering. She merely smiled and continued on. So, he continued following her. When they reached the door to the Great Hall, that was only the time when Luna answered his statement.

"Okay Draco. I wasn't planning on telling anyone...oh and goodnight!" She smiled with her vague look and skipped away leaving a relieved and shocked Draco standing in front of the oak doors.

* * *

"Harry, can we talk?" The brunette stood up and motioned for Harry to sit down across the left armchair. Ron was pacing around the common room and looking at Harry nervously.

"Why? What is happening?" He wondered out loud as he sat.

"Tea?" Hermione offered and levitated a cup from the coffee table.

"No thank you. What's happening? Why's Ron pacing around looking all nervous and concerned."

"Oh. You see, we, Ron and I, are just wondering-" Hermione placed the cup back on the coffee table.

"Are you two going out together?" Ron finally asked as he plumeted down on an armchair near Hermione.

"What?" Harry looked at his two best friends in front of him.

"Thank you Ron." Hermione shot daggers at Ron and the ginger head just grinned.

"Sorry. Can't take it anymore." Ron stretched his hands and yawned.

"So Harry. Are you two really going out?" Hermione asked, hoping he would deny it.

"Uhm, yes and no," He confessed. He looked at the two and saw them look disappointed. "Why? What's the problem?"

"C'mon mate. She's loony. All of Hogwarts knows it." The ginger head reasoned.

"She is not loony Ron." Harry said with a bit of annoyance.

"Well, who wears butterbeer corks as necklace? And those raddish earrings?" Ron retorted.

"Well that's how she is! She shows what she likes!" Harry stood up and walked to Ron and pointed his wand "Don't ever talk about Luna like that!" Harry's hand was shaking in anger.

"What if I want too?" Ron rebuttled and took his wand from his pocket and pointed it at his friend.

"Stop it! Stop it you two!" Hermione stood up and stopped the two from starting to fight. "Wands," She said. But, the two just kept on pointing at each other. "Wands!" She said again. The two guys hesitated but reluctantly gave it to the hands of Hermione.

"Okay, now Harry sit down," Hermione commanded Harry and he reluctantly went back to the armchair while muttering to himself. Hermione looked at Ron and motioned for him to sit down. Harry looked at Hermione and then at Ron with livid eyes. "Harry calm down...I don't know how to say this but... we are just concern for you're well being." She gave him a soft smile. Harry calmed down a bit and spoke.

"Well thank you guys. But, you don't have to take care of my well being and you don't have to manage my love life. I can do it on my own."

"Harry, we don't mean it like that but... we all thought that you couldn't impossibly be in love with that...girl." She bit her lip in frustration and sunk down back to the comforts of her armchair.

"Is she really that impossible to love?" Harry asked, frustrated.

"No but-" Hermione started.

"Well there you have it. No. She isn't impossible to love." Harry concluded.

"What did you see in her mate?" His gingerhead friend chimed.

"She makes me happy very very is something in her that makes me want to live my life with no I'm with her, it's like... the world will forever be okay and that time and all of the people don't exist. Only us. Also, she looks so fragile, happy and carefree. When I look at her, I see that I'm fighting for so much more in life and I want to make a happy future... with her... She also understands me very much. We both lost loved ones remember?" Harry smiled and his thoughts went far away.

"Oh yeah, in the department of Mysteries..." Hermione's voice trailed away. "You both heard the voices and we didn't?"

"Yes." Harry snapped backed and his smile was unwavering.

"What were those voices?" Ron asked.

"Her mom and my parents." He sighed and then finally smiled. Hermione and Ron exchanged knowing looks to each other and then finally spoke.

"Well, seeing as you really love her very much, then we will accept it. If it makes you happy, then we are happy. We will just try to see past her...jewelries and...stories." Hermione's lips curved upward.

"Thank you guys!" Harry beamed. The trio hugged each other and Ron broke away.

"Wait you said that you were or you were not going out? What really is your status mate?" Ron asked.

"Uhm... I really don't know actually." Harry confessed.

"WHAT?!" Ron and Hermione said in unison.

"Well, we are actually going out I think. Every night for the past few weeks but I haven't asked her yet." Harry said, frustrated.

"You haven't asked her yet?" Hermione was shocked.

"No..I haven't had the courage yet." Harry suddenly found the pillow he was holding very interesting.

"Well mate, pluck up the courage before it's too late." Ron grinned and patted his back.

"Yeah.. but I don't know when to ask her." Harry was playing with the pillow.

"Why don't you ask her to professor Slughorn's party? Then, confess your feelings there. It'll be perfect!" Hermione beamed and clapped.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that party. I will ask her to come with me. Thank you Hermione!" Harry grinned and hugged her. He pulled away and went back to his seat grabbing the cup of tea on the table as he was walking. Hermione looked at Ron, worried but convinced and held his hand.

"Harry, since we're all coming clean now, we want to tell you something..." Hermione said calmly.

"What?" Harry asked, confused at the two.

"We're going out mate." Ron proudly said and held Hermione's hand tightly. Harry choked back his tea, and looked at the two with wide eyes and soon grinned. He placed the tea back at te table and spoke, "Finally! You're going out! I'm proud of you two!" He beamed. The two were confused but then just accepted the warm acceptance of their best friend. "Since when have you two been going out?"

"Just last week." Ron grinned. Harry was really proud that his friends had finally confessed their love for each other. In the past few years, their friendship has been tested. With their battle in the Shrieking Shack and in Ron's loss when he didn't ask Hermione to the dance, things were now going great. He was really proud that his friends came clean with him.

"Ok let's go to sleep now. It's already late." Hermione said motherly as she walked to the door leading to the girl's dormitory. The two guys rolled their eyes and went to their respected dorm.

"Good night guys." Hermione yawned.

"Good night Hermione." The boys said as they went up the stairs. When they reached their room, they did their nightly routines and went to bed. As ron blew the candle, Harry thought about their kiss. It was warm and fuzzy. It really did feel like a Weasley whizbang fireworks all going out at the same time. He grinned to himself and wondered if he could get more. Suddenly, he thought if Luna was okay. He left her all by herself when she went to professor Flitwick's room and he didn't even esort her back when he was finished. So he took his trusty wand and the Marauder's Map that was safely hidden in his trunk and looked at the blank map. He murmured "lumos" to his wand and to the blank parchment, " I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." His eyes scanned for a dot naming Luna Lovegood. He then saw the dot roaming beside it named, Draco Malfoy. What the heck is Malfoy doing with Luna? He thought.

He assumed the first thing in his mind. Of course, Draco Malfoy was a prefect and he saw Luna roaming around and thought that she was playing around. He hesitated with his thoughts, thinking of a more dreadful thing but brushed it away. He then put back his map in his trunk and his wand on a side table and slept, dreaming of Luna and happiness.

* * *

Draco arrived in his room relieved but dumbfounded. Why wouldn't she tell her bloody friends about it? It's her chance to make fun of me. He thought as he was changing into his night clothes which consisted of a black shirt and green pyjamas. He looked at himself in the mirror. He could see a boy who's health is starting to deteriorate. Eyebags starting to form and his pasty skin becoming pastier. But still, you could see muscles in his arms and the contours of his stomach forming a slight showing of abs. This is what the burden of doing an impossible task is doing to him. Killing one of the greatest wizard ever known was really impossible. Especially for a 16 year old boy.

He then thought of his task. He didn't really want to do it but if he didn't, he and his parents will die. He touched his reflection to see if it was really him. He sighed and then smirked the signature Malfoy smirk._ This is what you wanted Draco. To kill Dumbledore._ He then shivered at the tought of killing his beloved headmaster. He was sure that everyone will hate him if he did that. Especially Lovegood. He thought of that weird girl and sighed._ Why I am I thinking of that girl? _He shouted at himself. He shouldn't be thinking of girls, especially her at this time. He then shook of the thought and walked to his bed and placed his wand on a side table. He laid on his bed and covered up his body with his Slytherin green blanket. As he was about to sleep, a voice in his subconscience suddenly spoke. _Is this what you really want Draco? To kill your professor? _He sighed and went off to sleep.

* * *

Luna arrived in her room and changed into her favorite bedtime clothes. She wore a white babydoll pyjama with pink stars and yellow moons. She laid in her bed for hours and thought about the things that happened tonight. My very first thought. Luna then puts her fingers on top of her lips and giggled. The feeling of the kiss for her was warm. A feeling that was cozy and full of happiness. She then thought for a while. She finally yawned, fluffed her pillow and was ready to sleep._ It is coming true. But why does it have to be him? _She sighed and decided to leave the matter for another day and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: 7 chapters already?! Wohoah! Actually, there's more to come! As in there IS A LOT TO COME! I think this is my favorite chapter so far :D Hope you like it and please review! This chapter might be quite long :) I WARNED YOU XD.**

* * *

**More than Friends**

**Chapter 7**

_Harry and Luna were laying beside the lake in Hogwarts. It was a sunny day and the fluffy white clouds moved lazily in the blue sky. All of the students and teachers were in the Quidditch field watching a friendly game of their favorite sport between the Hufflepuff and the Slytherin. Luna and Harry were the only ones that were in the lake. They held hands and were pointing at the different shapes of clouds that were formed. There was a hare and a stag together._

_"Come to Slughorn's party with me Luna." Harry murmured and smiled._

_"I would love too." Luna replied with her dreamy voice and grinned. Harry then put his left arm on her shoulder, held her closely to his chest and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. __**Everything is perfect**__. He thought. Suddenly, the scene changed. They were now in professor Slughorn's room. They were dancing and laughing together. Harry was wearing a black dress robe and a white bow tie while Luna was wearing a sea blue dress with silver beads that suited the contours of her body perfectly. The music was lively and as it ended, it turned to a slow and romantic song. _

_"Shall we dance?" Harry extended her hand to the blond._

_"It would be my pleasure." Luna smiled and placed her hand on top of his. They danced and danced until most of the students left. Only them, and Ron and Hermione were the students left in the party. Harry then took her to an alcove and looked at her._

_"Luna, I want to tell you something." Harry lookd at him with eyes unwavering._

_"What is it Harry?" _

_"I want us to be more than friends...can we be more than...friends?...I mean...be a couple?" His voice trailed off and he nervously waited for the girls answer. Suddenly, Luna's face and body contorted. She was becoming paler and paler. Her hair was going inside her head and her nose was turning into slits. Her eyes were turning snake-like and her lips were curving upward._

_"Sure Harry. We can be more than friends if you want too." A bass voice said. Luna and Voldemort's voice were together. Harry was shocked and started stepping away._

_"Why are you going away?" The two voice said and laughed._

Harry awoke with a start. He was panting heavily and beads of sweat were trickling down his face. "Woah.." He breathed.

* * *

_Draco was inside the quarters of professor Dumbledore. He was pointing his hawthorn wand at his headmaster. He was wearing his usual black coat, long sleeves, necktie and his slacks. He was standing tall and proud; but the fear and pain in his stone grey eyes were never hidden from the knowing headmaster. He never wanted this heavy burden behind his back. This task was very impossible to any adult. Let alone give it to the hands of a 16 year old boy. Draco only continued this task for the fear of losing his and his beloved parents' lives. Especially his mother's life. _

_It seemed like years ago that he was happy for a Malfoy's standards and a healthy boy with only school work and Quidditch as his problems. Now, he didn't even look like his own age. He had eyebags, his skin was pastier, his hair was a bit messed up and he looked emaciated. It was hard to believe that he was handsome before if you look at him now._

_"Draco..please don't.." The headmaster plead and knelt down. Draco looked at professor Dumbledore and regretted what he was about to do. __**I am really sorry professor Dumbledore. **__He thought. As he was about to fire off the killing curse, a soft hand touched his shoulder._

_"Drop the wand Draco." The voice whispered. Draco was shocked but started to lower his trembling wand hand. Tears were now dripping from Draco's eyes. The person hugged Draco tightly and pressed its head on his back. Draco instantly knew the person from the voice. This was Luna "loony" Lovegood. But right now, she was far from loony. She was just a girl in pain. In this situation there at, Draco thought that she was not loony and that everything will be fine afterwards. Luna's hug made him feel that no one will ever hurt him again. _

_Suddenly, the dream changed. It was a sunny day and they were on top of a hil full of flowers on the outskirts of a town. They were laying on a checkered blanket and were just laughing and holding hands. Luna was wearing muggle clothes which consisted of a white floral summer dress, gray bolero jacket with the sleeves rolled up and black wedge shoes with polka dots. As for Draco, he was also wearing muggle clothes which consisted of grey blaser, white collared dress shirt, black rolled up skinny jeans and loafers. Luna was still wearing her butterbeer cork necklace, radish earrings and her signature dreamy look._

_On both of their left hand was a gold ring on their finger. The only difference was that with Luna's it had little diamonds on hers. The two were lying on the blanket side by side and the boy hugged the girl tightly like she will be gone for a long time. Draco kept pecking her on her cheek which made Luna giggle. The sun's rays were hitting the two pale skins and making a glowing effect at them. As they were laughing, two blonde kids, a boy and a girl, went to them._

_"Daddy, he teased me again." The little girl pouted and held his father's arm. The boy was about six years old and the girl was about four. The kids looked like the miniature versions of the older two. But the little girl got Draco's eyes and the little boy got Luna's eyes. Draco nodded his head, looked at Luna and looked back to the girl. _

_"Now, what did you say to your sister?" Luna wiped away the boy's sweat and looked at him._

_"I told her she was ugly.." The boy stuck his tongue out and then laughed. The girl started to cry but Draco cupped her face and wiped away her tears._

_"Now now love. You are not ugly. You are just as beautiful and as lovely as your mother." Draco smiled at her daughter and to his wife. Luna smiled back and looked at his son all motherly like._

_"Tell your sister you're sorry." Luna softly uttered to his son as she combed his hair. _

_"I'm sowy," the boy said. "Now wet's eat pwease! I'm hungwy!" The boy beamed and went beside the basket. __**Kids**__. Luna and Draco said in unison. Luna stood up from her place and started getting the food while Draco started to played with their kids._

Draco awoke with a start. _What the bloody hell?! Why was loony in my dream?...And __**my wife?!**_ He thought. He was weirded out by the dream because Luna was very far away from the list of girls he would like to date. _So why was she in my dream?_ He thought again. He sat up and shook his head to rid off her thoughts about the blond girl. He looked at the window by his bed's side and saw that the sun had not yet risen. He decided to repair the cabinet right now so that it would be used soon. He stood up and rummaged for clothes in his trunk. He decided to go casual and wear a grey hoodie, jeans and his favorite trainers. When he was okay with what he was wearing, he grabbed his wand and quietly went outside their room and common room. So as not to wake up his friends.

Draco shoved his hands on the pockets of the hoodie and started taking in the surroundings. He always liked the mornings. He liked the way the cool breeze brushed his face and waiting for the sun to shine its soft rays on him was his favorit hobby. He also liked the stillness of the surroundings. He liked the quiet mornings and that the only things you can hear are the soft chirping of the birds.

He liked the mornings for two reasons. First, the students and teachers were still asleep and no one will pester him on what he was doing. He always hated it when the 1st years and other girls would walk up to him and ask him questions. _Would you help me do this, do that, bla bla bla._ The students kept on going and he smirked at that thought. Second is that when he was a kid, the only time he can have a piece of mind was during this time of day. When his parents would wake up, he could immediately hear commands on how to do his everyday life. He liked it but sometimes, he was tired of it. He kept walking and then halted at a blank stone wall and was a bit surprised that he had already arrived at the room of requirement. He paced around and thought of the things that are needed to enter the room. Once he was inside, he went off to find the vanishing cabinet and set off to work.

* * *

Harry was weirded about his dream. Luna turning into Voldemort was the last thing he ever wanted. He pulled out the covers and sat by the side of the bed. He peeked through the window and saw that the sun has not yet risen. He then shook his head to rid off the thoughts about that dream. He sat for a while and decided that he will ask Luna to the party tonight. So, he wore his glasses and rummaged his trunk and decided to wear a blue shirt, faded jeans that Dudley outgrown and his trainers. When he was okay with what he was wearing, he grabbed his wand and crept to the common room.

When he arrived at the common room, he saw a 1st year boy sleeping in the couch and holding a book. He casted the_ zabrenccio_ charm that was taught to him by Sirius when he was alive. This charm will make a protective barrier for you and will make a person forget why he was there. This charm will also block any sound that you are doing and obscure you from view. When Harry knew it was safe, he scanned for something tall and something that was upright. At the corner of the door, he saw a gold coat hanger and grabbed it. He placed it in the middle of the room and started talking to it.

"Miss Luna, would thee be interested in making merriment with me, Harry Potter? no no.. too fancy and too ancient," He reached his hand to the coat hanger and then started shaking his head. "Hey Luna, you, me, the party in professor Slughorn?..no, no..too casual" Harry continued thinking and uttering on and on.

* * *

After several hours of fixing, he decided it was enough. He wiped his hand in a cloth he stowed away here in the room of requirement and then slumped down beside the cabinet. He looked at the cabinet and then rested. After several minutes of resting, he thought of the next thing that he has in his back. His tutorial with loony Lovegood. He was disgusted by the thought of a younger student teaching him. Let alone be taught by _the _loony Lovegood.

Still, he was relieved that his tutor would not have been a much younger student or that mudblood, Granger. He despised mudbloods for he believed that they should be rid off the wizarding world. He then thought of where they were studying. He decided to just write the coordinates and give it to her secretly. He then stood up and rummaged the room for a parchment, a quill and an inkpot. Luckily, he found it by the side of a weird looking tiara and a wig. He scribbled down what he wanted and reread what he wrote. Satisfied with what he wrote, he went outside the room of requirement and headed off to the great hall.

The students and the surroundings of Hogwarts just started to come alive. Students were walking to the great hall wearing their casual clothes. The ghosts hovering in the grounds were just starting to greet the students. Other students were chatting in the lake and others are excercising. Draco arrived at the great hall and saw that it was still sparse with people. The food just started to appear in the 4 dining tables and several teachers started to arrive. His grey eyes started to scan for the blond girl and saw her sitting in the Ravenclaw table and reading that magazine of hers, The Quibbler. Luna was wearing a brown hoodie, a hunting cap and snakers. Suprisingly, Luna looked pretty normal except for the fact that she was still wearing her butterbeer cork necklace and raddish like earrings. Draco found her rather ravishing but quickly shook away the thought. _What the heck was I thinking?_ He thought. He casually walked to the blond girl's seat and put the piece of paper on the table in front of her and walked away towards his table.

Luna looked up and saw that it was Draco who put the paper. She set aside her Quibbler and eyed the piece of parchment. She cautiously picked up the piece of parchment and unfolded it and read,

_Tonight. _

_9 o'clock at the room of requirement. _

_Don't let anyone follow you. _

_Don't be late._

Luna folded the parchment and stowed it away in her pocket. She then looked at Draco who was eating and eyeing him by his table and smiled to him and nodded. Draco smirked back and now focused on his plate as the students started to pour in. He then looked up and saw Harry calling for Luna to sit down with his friends. Luna happily agreed and went to the Gryffindor table. _It's bloody saint Potter, weaselette, weasel king and mudblood Granger coming together for breakfast. Ugh. Such a happy sight._ He thought. He eyed them menacingly while munching on his toast.

* * *

**AN: I made up that zabrenccio charm from a combination of Latin and Spanish words for hide, protect and forget :). Anyways, please review! :D**


End file.
